High Spirits Produce
The High Spirits Produce is a shop from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is a store managed by Trissa and located at Kakariko Village, in the southwest end. It is an ingredients shop and outside stands a Cooking pot which is used by Koko to cook food for her sister Cottla. It is sometimes referred to as the Materials Shop by the local inhabitants of Kakariko Village. Shop The shop sells four ingredients, Bird Eggs, Goat Butter, Swift Carrots and Bokoblin Guts. Trissa specifically recommends Swift Carrots to Link if he asks for her recommendations and she reveals they are grown by her husband Steen. Feuding Farmers Though Kakariko Village is famous for both Swift Carrots and Fortified Pumpkins, Trissa is unable to sell Fortified Pumpkins at her shop due to her husband's petty feud and rivalry with the pumpkin farmer Olkin, forcing Olkin to sell his pumpkins straight from his pumpkin patch. As a result, Olkin secretly takes his frustration out on Steen's carrot patch at night, however this does not reduce the amount or quality of the Swift Carrots sold at High Spirits Produce, as it is implied that in his attempts to sabotage the carrot patch he has been inadvertently and unintentionally tilling the soil, as Steen notes that his the soil in his patch looks so nice in the morning that it's almost as if it has been freshly tilled, thus Steen's carrot patch may be ironically benefiting from Olkin's nightly attacks on it. Link is unable to resolve the rivalry between Olkin and Steen, though he can catch Olkin during his nightly attacks, though this doesn't have any effect on their rivalry. It is implied that Trissa herself has no problem Olkin or selling Fortified Pumpkins, but her husband doesn't allow it due to his and Olkin's rivalry. However this does not stop Trissa from telling customers to visit Olkin's Pumpkins to purchase Fortified Pumpkin. Cooking Pot Next to the deck outside of High Spirits Produce is a cooking pot which free to use to townsfolk and travelers, including Link himself. Koko can be found here from 12:00 PM to 7:00 PM, though she will take shelter in the Shuteye Inn if it rains. Koko cooks food for her sister Cottla as her father is busy with his guard duties and their mother is unable to do so as she was tragically murdered by the Yiga Clan, as their father is a former Yiga Clansman who turned his back on the Yiga Clan, who murdered his wife in revenge for his betrayal. Unlike her sister, Koko realizes her mother is dead and buried in Kakariko Graveyard, a fact which their father decided to keep from his daughters to spare them the horrible truth. Koko has taken it upon herself to help her father care for Cottla who is more naïve and innocent, choosing to keep her knowledge of her mother's death from both her father and sister. As Koko is still a child herself she is still a novice when it comes to cooking and often relies on recipes she knows, though sometimes has trouble acquiring ingredients she needs. Link can help her obtain the ingredients she needs in several side quests, which reward him with both the food dish she is trying to make and adds Koko's recipe to that Side Quest's competed Adventure Log, allowing Link to use it as a guide to make them himself. After completing all of Koko's side quests, Koko finds she enjoys cooking for others and decides she will become a cook when she grows up, but notes she will have to come up with her own recipes which she admits she finds to be difficult. A Pot Lid spawns lying on the log next to the cooking pot which Link can pick up and equip as a makeshift shield. If Link picks it up when Koko is present, she reveals she has been wondering who it belongs to and after mistakenly assumes Link is its owner is happy to know who its owner is. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations Category:Shops